


100 Kinks Challenge

by Sachiyo10



Category: Black Panther (2018), NieR: Automata (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game), The Red Strings Club
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Kink, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiyo10/pseuds/Sachiyo10
Summary: Self challenge, multi fandom.Lista: https://sachiyo10.livejournal.com/6665.html





	1. 13 || one catches the other masturbating + adam/eve

Eve non sa cosa farci, con quei sentimenti. Non sa definirli, non sa come trattarli, non sa se vuole farli sparire, o se vuole tenerli per sé, preziosi, così come la loro fonte, perché sì, sa solo una cosa, e di quello non ha il minimo dubbio: li causa suo fratello Adam.  
E qualsiasi cosa riguardi suo fratello, per Eve allora andrebbe sempre messa su un piedistallo.  
Però Eve è come un neonato, e a differenza di suo fratello, lui vive di istinti, di reazioni, ancora prima di pensare, di sentimenti puri, come la rabbia e l’amore, _incontrollati._  
E se Adam amava l’umanità, Eve amava suo fratello.  
Però Eve aveva un problema, ed era che ogni volta che il fratello gli concedeva qualche attenzione particolare, il proprio corpo reagiva in modi strani, ed Eve si ritrovava a non sapere cosa fare. Forse poteva chiederlo ad Adam, l’avrebbe sicuramente aiutato, ma qualcosa gli diceva che no, voleva dimostrargli che poteva fare da solo; voleva sorprenderlo. 

Ed è per questo che quando la cosa successe di nuovo, Eve capì cosa stava cambiando nel suo corpo. La sensazione di calore che gli proveniva dallo stomaco, si muoveva in basso, fino a raggiungere la sua erezione. Eve decide di agire d’istinto, come aveva sempre fatto. Così provò a toccarsi, in particolare spostò due dita sulla punta. Sobbalzò quasi, alla sensazione che scaturì. E sorrise, era qualcosa di nuovo, gli piaceva, così cercò una posizione più comoda, steso sul letto che condividevano i due.  
Poteva sentire l’odore di Adam, un odore che avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille, e Eve provò ad allungare di nuovo le dita, stavolta provando a stringere quella parte del corpo che sembrava dare finalmente sollievo a tutte quelle sensazioni che stava provando ultimamente.  
Chiuse gli occhi, sollevando una gamba e piegandola, mentre sospirava, pensando a quanto sarebbe stato felice Adam di sapere che aveva imparato qualcosa, da solo.  
Adam era l’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare.  
E più lo faceva, più il suo corpo sembrava reagire bene, quindi doveva star facendo bene. 

« Fratello… » si ritrovò a mormorare, mentre aumentava appena i movimenti della mano, cercando di capire se così la cosa potesse migliorare. E lo fece, per questo continuò, sfiorandosi ogni tanto la punta col pollice. Di certo non immaginava di sentire anche la voce di Adam, che accennava una risatina. Aprì gli occhi e notò l’altro, in piedi, che lo guardava, aveva qualcosa nei suoi occhi che Eve non sapeva definire.

« Adam nii-chan. » Eve si illuminò, fermandosi in quello che stava facendo, per provare a mettersi seduto, ma Adam si avvicinò, alzando una mano, così Eve tornò steso. 

« Eve » fu tutto quello che Adam disse, e il fratello minore gemette in risposta, gli venne così spontaneo. Adam continuò a sorridere, mentre saliva sul letto, sopra di lui, « questo succede quando sei eccitato, Eve » gli spiegò lui, con tono calmo e Eve si ritrovò a fissarlo, e a sobbalzare di nuovo, quando sentì la propria mano essere sostituita da quella del maggiore. Era anche meglio, così. Era tutto così bello quando Adam lo toccava, ed Eve sentì di essere tremendamente debole se anche solo lo sfiorava in quel modo, in quella zona. Adam lo accontentò, continuando il lavoro al posto suo, contento di ammirare ogni reazione che scaturiva dal fratello minore. Ed Eve, onesto come sempre, non nascondeva niente all’altro, mentre si muoveva sotto di lui, agitandosi e cercando inconsciamente più contatto possibile. 

« Sei sempre così sincero in quello che fai e dici, Eve, » accennò l’altro, che iniziava appena ad avere il respiro irregolare, ma Eve questo non lo notò, troppo intento a dimostrare quanto gli piacesse cosa stava succedendo, « ora lascia che ti dimostri come funziona il corpo, in questi casi. » Terminò lui, quando sentì il corpo di Eve irrigidirsi appena, i muscoli tesi, probabilmente il più giovane era al limite, così Adam lo baciò, sulle labbra, come già era capitato altre volte, ma più deciso, cercando il contatto tra le loro lingue. Eve obbedì anche a quello, mentre gli stringeva le braccia intorno al suo collo e sentiva il fiato mancargli, contro le labbra di Adam. Gemette un’ultima volta, in quel bacio, prima di lasciarsi andare e venire, incontrollato, sulla mano del fratello maggiore e sul proprio ventre, sporcando entrambi ma sentendosi finalmente meglio. 

« Che bravo » commentò soltanto, Adam, quando si sollevò appena per lasciarlo riprendere fiato, « la prossima volta posso insegnarti anche qualcosa di più interessante, _fratellino._ » 

Eve si limitò a sorridere, le labbra rosse, schiuse, e il respiro ancora corto.  
Avrebbe messo sottosopra il mondo pur di proteggerlo e renderlo fiero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da quanto tempo non toccavo (eheeeee) i gemelli. I miss 'em.


	2. 36 || against the wall + mcgenji

Jesse non aveva paura di Genji, se doveva essere sincero.  
Il comandante Reyes aveva deciso di portare il giovane Shimada lì, a Blackwatch, ma la prima ed unica cosa che Jesse notò nel nuovo arrivato era… rabbia, ancor prima di sapere la storia che si celasse dietro. Shimada Genji sembrava una piccola mina, pronta ad esplodere appena qualcuno avesse anche solo provato a sfiorarlo. E aveva ragione, ad esserlo. Eppure il loro comandante aveva visto qualcosa in lui, così come aveva fatto con Jesse anni prima, quindi un motivo doveva esserci per forza. 

Jesse non aveva paura di lui, ma la prima volta che provò ad azzardare a toccargli la spalla mentre cercava di portare avanti una conversazione – da specificare, a senso unico – finì con la reazione improvvisa e impulsiva di Genji che gli afferrò il polso e con un gesto veloce e silenzioso lo bloccò di faccia contro il muro più vicino, il braccio di Jesse teso contro la propria schiena.  
Immobilizzato, in una frazione di secondo.  
Jesse non commise più quell’errore. 

Le volte seguenti, con molta più cautela, andarono meglio. Jesse parlava, e parlava, come una radio, era la cosa che sapeva fare meglio, e Genji semplicemente annuiva o lo lasciava blaterare in silenzio, mentre faceva quello che doveva fare. Lo sopportava, insomma. Per Jesse erano passi avanti. Non si aspettava di vedere chissà che partecipazione, da parte del giovane giapponese, però già ricevere dei versi di consenso, ogni tanto, facevano capire a Jesse che forse stava lentamente iniziando a fidarsi di lui. Jesse sorrise quella volta, e Genji rimase a guardarlo, probabilmente in un misto di confusione e qualcos’altro che il cowboy non riusciva pienamente a comprendere.

▬ 

Genji Shimada non riusciva a fidarsi di nessuno, in quel posto. Non dopo quello che aveva passato, non dopo essere stato quasi ucciso dalla sua stessa famiglia, da suo fratello, però loro lo avevano aiutato, lo avevano salvato, lo avevano accolto, quella che il giovane provava era riconoscenza, ammirazione per il loro compito, anche quella, certamente, ma tutto sembrava spesso offuscato dalla rabbia, non sapeva gestirla; tutto sembrava, però, più facile quando poteva occupare la mente col combattimento, quindi spesso si allenava, da solo, o con qualche membro di Overwatch che aveva conosciuto nei primi tempi. Quella ragazza, Lena, era probabilmente l’unica che riusciva a stargli dietro, in quanto a velocità. Nessuno a Blackwatch sembrava particolarmente interessato a provare ad avvicinarsi a lui, nessuno tranne quel ridicolo tipo che si vestiva da cowboy e andava in giro con un cappello, un’imbarazzante cintura e una grossa serape rossa. Gli parlava, tantissimo, Genji aveva anche smesso di provare a cacciarlo. Dopo un po’ di tempo non gli dispiaceva nemmeno più, quel ridicolo accento messicano – di Santa Fe, aveva imparato – era la cosa che più gli occupava il cervello durante la giornata.  
Forse, allenarsi non era l’unica cosa che Genji poteva usare per calmare la sua rabbia.  
Forse, era proprio quell’accento messicano che avrebbe potuto salvarlo da quell’enorme casino che aveva in testa. Da quel dolore che provava ancora in ogni legamento di quello che era rimasto del suo corpo connesso alle parti artificiali che Overwatch gli aveva dato.  
E quando lo vide sorridere, un giorno, Genji si convinse, definitamente. 

▬ 

Jesse sapeva di star facendo ancora più passi avanti quando Genji ogni tanto decise di effettivamente partecipare alle mille conversazioni che iniziava. Prima a monosillabi, poi qualche parola in più, fino a vedere Genji che iniziava di sua spontanea volontà una conversazione. Jesse era contento, di poterlo finalmente vedere più aperto, in quel suo nuovo mondo in cui ora viveva.  
Però Jesse era sciocco se sperava di aver visto sparire completamente quella rabbia che, in realtà, era semplicemente celata, contenuta, fino ai limiti.  
Non pensava gli si sarebbe ritorta contro, in quel modo. 

Un giorno, nella zona addestramento, durante una simulazione contro degli omnic, Genji perse completamente il controllo. Essendo il sistema programmato a generare automaticamente gli omnic una volta distrutti, Genji sembrò approfittarne un po’ troppo, e Jesse fu sicuro che quell’urlo che sentì non era affatto un urlo di dolore, e sicuramente non di dolore fisico.  
Genji distruggeva, e distruggeva, con una foga e una rapidità che mai gli aveva visto prima, Gabe non era lì con loro, quella mattina, quindi fu Jesse l’unico a intervenire. Provò a fermarlo, attento a non essere ferito dalla sua katana, ma Genji non ne voleva sapere, completamente accecato da quella rabbia. Il cowboy provò a disarmarlo, riuscendo in un momento di poca lucidità da parte dell’altro, ma in cambio ricevette una gomitata allo stomaco, che lo fece arretrare e, tanto per peggiorare la situazione, sembrò concentrare tutta l’attenzione di Genji su di lui.  
Jesse sollevò le mani, arretrando appena, di due passi. 

« Genji, fermati. » accennò, ma l’altro gli scattò addosso. Fortunatamente, Jesse non era da meno e riuscì a fermarlo, senza fargli – e farsi – male. Con una mano stretta a un suo polso, Jesse tremò per una frazione di secondo di fronte a quegli occhi rossi che lo fissavano in un modo così diverso da qualche giorno prima. 

« Genji, calmati. Sono io. Jesse. Va tutto bene, nessuno vuole farti del male. » provò ancora il cowboy, ma non sembrò funzionare particolarmente, perché Genji ne approfittò per liberarsi. A quel punto però, Jesse sembrò ringhiare appena, stanco di quella scenata. 

« Okay, adesso basta, dolcezza. » mormorò prima di ribaltare a sua volta le cose e spingerlo di violenza contro il muro della zona simulazione, che Athena sembrò prendere per un invito a disattivare tutto, lasciando alla stanza qualche secondo per tornare a essere tutta bianca, anziché di avere le sembianze di una foresta con tanto di alberi e omnics in giro. 

« _Calmati._ » ringhiò Jesse, guardandolo negli occhi, Genji rimase immobile a recuperare fiato, mentre sembrava mettere a fuoco meglio la persona che aveva di fronte e che lo bloccava tra un muro e il suo corpo. Provò a divincolarsi, a sfuggire da quella posizione, ma Jesse gli prese i polsi e li bloccò ai lati della sua testa, avvicinando la fronte fino a poggiarla contro la lastrina di acciaio che invece copriva quella che doveva essere la fronte rovinata del giovane Shimada. Jesse sospirò, rilassandosi mano a mano che lo faceva anche Genji, completamente catturato dalla situazione e dagli occhi di Jesse, che nonostante tutto il casino che avesse appena combinato, lo guardavano con gentilezza e appena un cenno di premura. Nessuno lo guardava così, tutto il resto del mondo sembrava guardarlo o come una vittima, o come un mostro che forse non sarebbe dovuto tornare nel mondo dei vivi. Jesse sorrise nel vederlo calmo, e Genji si sciolse una seconda volta. 

« Tutto okay, adesso? » chiese Jesse, sussurrando appena e lasciandogli andare i polsi, piano. Genji annuì, accennando delle scuse, ma senza smettere di ricambiare quello sguardo, « Bene, non farmi più preoccupare in quel modo, ci tengo a te, lo sai. » continuò Jesse, inclinando appena la testa. Genji ne approfittò, abbassando la visierina che gli copriva il viso, e in un gesto rapido si avvicinò a Jesse, baciandolo, ricevendo un verso di sorpresa dall’altro, ma poca resistenza, perché Jesse ricambiò quasi subito, spostando le mani sui suoi fianchi per premerlo meglio tra il muro e se stesso. 

Forse, quella voce era davvero la sua ancora di salvezza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They soft.


	3. 79 || calming the other's anger (with sex) + t'cherik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era un pugile, ed era bravo, davvero bravo, ma gli incontri di pugilato spesso non andavano come il previsto. 
> 
> { Modern!AU con Erik pugile. }

T’Challa ormai aveva capito come Erik tendeva a risolvere i propri problemi, soprattutto quando riguardavano i suoi sentimenti, e soprattutto quelli di rabbia. Ogni tanto – ma neanche così raramente – Erik era come un ciclone, distruttivo, e l’aveva visto, oh sì, molte volte.   
Però era un pugile, e aveva imparato a incanalare quelle emozioni nei suoi pugni. Ogni volta che Erik sentiva che qualcosa non andava nel verso giusto – e nella sua vita, era capitato per fin troppe cose – gli bastava fasciarsi le dita e iniziare a prendere a pugni il sacco da pugilato con cui era praticamente cresciuto, sentiva tutta quella rabbia spostarsi dai pugni al mondo esterno, abbandonandolo, lasciandolo libero, ed era una sensazione magnifica. Era un pugile, ed era bravo, davvero bravo, ma gli incontri di pugilato spesso non andavano come il previsto.   
Erik ci teneva, da morire. Dopo anni di addestramento sotto la guida di uno dei migliori, se non _il_ migliore, perdere non era qualcosa che accettava facilmente. Aveva perso anche troppo. Non poteva perdere anche nel campo dove riusciva meglio.   
E se la prima volta che T’Challa l’aveva visto sul ring, trionfante, sotto la luce dei riflettori, accompagnato dalle urla di incitamento del pubblico, aveva pensato che fosse davvero bellissimo, quando sorrideva sincero, adesso, nel vederlo sanguinante e arrabbiato, mentre lanciava via il paradenti che indossava e scendeva dal ring con una rabbia indescrivibile, gli provocava solo preoccupazione. Erik lo guardò per una frazione di secondi, prima di sparire dietro una massa di persone che volevano intervistarlo, sorpresi di quella sconfitta dopo una certa serie di vittorie inaspettate dal mondo sportivo.  
Perché T’Challa sapeva come risolveva di solito i problemi, Erik.   
Ma sapeva anche che invece non riusciva a risolvere molto bene i problemi se legati alla boxe.

« Erik. » aveva mormorato T’Challa, una volta arrivato agli spogliatoi, vuoti, dei partecipanti, a cui aveva accesso da quando si erano messi insieme. Ma quello che ricevette immediatamente fu uno sguardo carico d’odio. T’Challa sapeva che non era lui la causa.  
O almeno, la riteneva una certezza fino a qualche secondo prima di sentire l’altro parlare. 

« Potevi anche non venire, a ‘sto punto. » furono le parole sibilate di Erik, mentre si toglieva le bende dalle dita. T’Challa sospirò, provando ad avvicinarsi, cauto. 

« Mi dispiace, c’è stato un contrattempo e ho fatto tard– » accennò, ma venne tagliato dal ringhio che uscì dalle labbra di Erik, mentre si toglieva anche la maglia e la buttava via, per poi tornare a guardarlo. Le cicatrici sul suo corpo erano sempre una curiosa visione. 

« Proprio il giorno della finale, mh? Perché quel cazzo di ufficio ultimamente sembra essere sempre così importante. Stronzate, T’Challa. Dillo che non te ne importava un cazzo e siamo tutti felici e contenti. » 

Però T’Challa questo non gliela fece passare liscia, perché chiuse la distanza e gli prese un braccio con una mano. Conscio, ma anche coraggioso. Da vicino poteva vedere chiaramente i lividi e i graffi che si era procurato ma non indietreggiò, nemmeno quando Erik provò a liberarsi dalla presa. 

« Lo sai anche tu che non è vero, Erik. » sibilò lui, e per un attimo, un breve, silenzioso, attimo, Erik rimase immobile, a guardarlo. Il tempo si era fermato, quasi. Poi il rumore sordo della schiena di T’Challa che sbatteva contro un armadietto, intrappolato ora tra di esso e il corpo sudato di Erik che non perse tempo e andò a mordere il labbro inferiore del compagno, troppo forte, tanto da farlo sanguinare per un taglietto a un angolo.

« Ho perso. Mi sono fatto battere come un principiante, e tu non c’eri. » ringhiò di nuovo, prima di mordere il collo di T’Challa, che per una volta non indossava una camicia che glielo nascondeva. T’Challa ansimò appena, ma lo lasciò fare, inclinando addirittura la testa per lasciargli più spazio e ringhiando appena a sua volta, quando sentì che i denti di Erik erano ancora più decisi lì che sul proprio labbro.   
Però sapeva di cosa aveva bisogno Erik, e non erano parole dolci, non in quel momento. Per questo appoggiò una mano sul suo petto, spingendolo appena per allontanarlo, e con l’altra gli prese il mento, riavvicinandolo immediatamente per un bacio, uno di quelli decisamente poco gentili, approfondendo quasi subito, approfittando del momento di sorpresa di Erik, prima di spingerlo ancora, facendo arretrare fino alla panchina che era situata tra le due file di armadietti. Erik finì col sedersi, mentre guardava T’Challa sopra di lui, quasi minaccioso. Si stava eccitando e il suo corpo non faticava a dimostrarlo, non con quei boxer sottili a nasconderlo così male. T’Challa non gli diede tempo di aprire bocca che lo costrinse a stendersi, sistemandosi sopra di lui mentre tornava a baciarlo. Erik ringhiò di nuovo, tra un bacio e l’altro, impaziente, ancora tremendamente nervoso dallo scontro di prima e si agitava, sotto di lui, ma non mancava di risponde a ogni bacio, finché entrambi erano senza respiro e T’Challa aveva preso a fissarlo, mentre gli sospirava sulle labbra. 

« Ci sono ora. » accennò T’Challa, a riprendere il discorso di prima che Erik sembrava un po’ aver perso di vista da qualche minuto, prima di spostare una mano sul suo petto fino a una sua gamba, stringendola. Erik smise di muoverla – non si era nemmeno accorto di starlo facendo – e provò a ribaltare le posizioni, ma T’Challa fu più veloce e scese col proprio corpo ad abbassargli i boxer e prendergli il membro tra le mani, prima di portarselo tra le labbra. Erik rimase appena sollevato a guardare come parte di sé scompariva tra le labbra di T’Challa ed esalò un respiro che non si era accorto di star trattenendo, annegando mentalmente e fisicamente in quel calore così familiare.   
T’Challa iniziò a muoversi, dopo essersi messo in ginocchio per terra, tra le gambe di Erik, esattamente dove la panca finiva. Si muoveva, veloce, ed Erik allungò una mano a stringergli i capelli corti. Ricevette in risposta un’occhiata segno di poco gradimento e un verso, cosa che gli fece venir solo più voglia di farlo arrabbiare, decidendo così di muoversi contro la sua gola, appena sentì T’Challa provare ad allontanarsi. Era una cosa che odiava, T’Challa, ma ad Erik non importava in quel momento, non se poteva rompere quella barriera di apparente calma e compostezza che girava sempre attorno a quell’uomo. E ci era riuscito, solo non sapeva di esserci già riuscito dieci minuti prima, quando T’Challa aveva deciso di fare le cose a modo suo. 

Ed Erik, a sua volta, non sapeva che anche _quello_ , il lasciargli fare quello che volesse, per quegli attimi, era parte del piano di T’Challa, che lo portò al limite solo per vederlo disperare quasi, quando si allontanò mentre si leccava le labbra, privandolo del suo bisogno di venire. Erik ringhiò di nuovo, mentre T’Challa lo guardava con un sorrisino e appoggiava le mani sulle sue gambe, a tenerlo buono con una forza di cui il compagno continuava a meravigliarsi. 

« Non ti permettere, T’Challa. Ti uccido. » però quelle parole non servirono a molto, non se il pollice dell’altro si spostò subito sulla punta del membro gonfio e bagnato di Erik, provocandogli un altro ringhio, ad alta voce, impedendogli palesemente di venire. T’Challa era abbastanza sicuro che anche fuori potessero sentirlo, se continuava così. 

T’Challa si spostò piano, baciandogli il ventre, poi il petto, piano, soprattutto sopra i lividi con cui sapeva dover fare attenzione, mentre con la mano libera stringeva un suo ginocchio, in un silenzioso ordine: _stai buono._

Ed Erik non era il tipo da ammettere che tutto quel trattamento lo faceva impazzire. T’Challa sapeva essere stupidamente autoritario e gentile allo stesso tempo in certi momenti ed Erik aveva solo voglia di lasciargli fare tutto quello che gli pareva senza neanche discutere.   
Ma non lo avrebbe ammesso, anche se T’Challa era arrivato a baciargli il collo e sussurrargli di tutto vicino all’orecchio. E quel dannato sapeva benissimo il momento in cui Erik si era totalmente calmato, sotto quelle mani, quelle labbra, quelle attenzioni. Fu chiaro quando smise di opporre resistenza e T’Challa poté sentire i muscoli sotto le mani rilassarsi, sorrise e spostò il pollice, prendendo a toccarlo di nuovo. Erik ci mise pochi secondi a venire sulla sua mano e sul proprio ventre, con un gemito di sollievo. L’altro continuo a sorridere, mente si leccava il pollice, con una sorta di eleganza che però sembrava appartenergli come appartenesse a un re.   
Erik lasciò penzolare una gamba, al lato della panca, mentre cercava di riprendere fiato e spostò lo sguardo. 

« Non ti ho ancora perdonato per essere venuto in ritardo. » accennò, però senza quella rabbia che caratterizzava le sue parole, prima. 

« Possiamo pensarci dopo, allora. » rispose semplicemente l’altro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, marito. ♥


	4. 3 || on the sofa + donobran

« Da quando sei tu a servire me? » 

Donovan sorrideva, steso sul divano nel retro del Red Strings Club, quella zona ormai riservata praticamente solo a lui e Brandeis. Era una piccola parte di quel bar che non sembrava poi così tanto una maledizione, non se aveva lui al suo fianco. 

« Beh? Non mi è permesso prendermi cura di te, una volta tanto? » rispose fischiettando l’altro, mentre si avvicinava al divano, inginocchiandosi per prendergli una mano e baciarne il dorso, guadagnando una risata da parte del compagno. Brandeis rimase a fissarlo un po’ prima di tornare a guardare le cose che aveva poggiato sul tavolino lì vicino. Aprì la bottiglia di vino – Donovan ne riconobbe il nome, era una marca pregiata, difficile da trovare in giro – versandone un po’ in due calici, « Fammi spazio. » continuò poi, sedendosi vicino a lui e porgendogli uno dei calici.  
Donovan lo accettò, ancora a metà tra il confuso e il gradito, ma lo sollevò appena, verso di lui. 

« A cosa brindiamo? » 

« A te. Buon compleanno, Donnie. » 

La sorpresa non mancò sul volto di Donovan che era stato troppo impegnato quella settimana per ricordarsi del proprio compleanno. Però sorrise e brindò con lui, concentrandosi per qualche secondo sulla fragranza del vino, prima di assaggiarlo, appena. Un gusto forte, sicuramente di alta gradazione, proprio come piaceva a lui. E Brandeis lo sapeva, ovviamente. 

« Grazie, non dovevi preoccuparti di trovare un vino così raro… » provò a commentare Donnie, però il compagno lo tagliò subito. 

« Ti ricordo che ho un modificatore di voci. Non mi ci vuole nulla a fingermi qualcuno di super famoso e convincere gente in giro. » 

« …questo vuol dire che hai di nuovo hackerato qualche– » 

« Altro vino? » 

Entrambi ridevano, e per un attimo, niente sembrava andare storto nella vita di Donovan. Niente sembrava più importante di quel momento, nemmeno il suo problema fisico, che ogni tanto tornava a galla, ma ogni volta che Brandeis era con lui, sembrava calmarsi. Forse, l’altro era la sua migliore medicina. E Donovan lo amava. Amava quel dolore, alla fin fine, amava quell’uomo e amava come lo baciava, così come in quel momento, dopo che Brandeis aveva preso entrambi i bicchieri, li aveva spostati e si era chinato per sfiorare le sue labbra, delicato, all’inizio, ma prendendo un po’ più iniziativa nel durante, provando ad approfondire. E Donovan non poteva che rispondere, sollevando una mano a carezzargli il collo e lasciargli tutto lo spazio che voleva. Donovan lo lasciava fare e Brandeis si prendeva tutto: la coppia perfetta.  
Esalò appena, il biondo, e l’altro ne approfittò per mordergli appena il labbro inferiore, tirandolo un po’ verso di sé mentre spostava una mano sul gilet del bartender, carezzandogli il petto mentre gli sbottonava uno ad uno i bottoni.  
Anche Donovan non rimase a girarsi e pollici e allungò una mano ad allentargli la cravatta rossa, riuscendo poco dopo a slacciargliela completamente e passando piuttosto a concentrarsi sui bottoni della sua camicia.  
Ci volle qualche secondo ma Brandeis si sistemò meglio, sopra di lui, mentre continuava a baciarlo, sempre più deciso, l’alcool in corpo e il sapore forte ancora sulla lingua di Donovan gli davano alla testa. Scese a baciargli il petto scoperto, carezzando la gamba che sapeva essere tanto motivo di preoccupazione. 

« Se c’è qualcosa che non va, dimmelo, va bene hon? » accennò lui, ma Donovan spostò le braccia intorno al suo collo, carezzandogli la parte alta della schiena e sorridendo, prima di annuire. A Brandeis quello bastava, per andare avanti. Gli baciò la fronte prima di mettersi a slacciargli i pantaloni, seguiti dai boxer, abbassandoli e liberandolo, con attenzione, prima di passare a se stesso, facendo lo stesso.  
Donovan amava guardarlo sopra di sé, la camicia ancora addosso ma aperta, la cravatta rossa penzolante da una spalla e Brandeis già senza fiato, mentre prendeva il lubrificante per prepararlo. E lui lo ripagava con dei gemiti, appena sentì le sue dita dentro di sé, nel tentativo di prepararlo. L’altro lo guardava, lo aiutava a rilassarsi baciandolo ovunque, sul mento, sul collo, sugli zigomi, ma il corpo del bartender era abituato a quelle attenzioni ormai e si rilassò relativamente in fretta.  
Il biondo esalò il suo nome, quando sentì la sua punta avvicinarsi, unendoli in un movimento lento, ma deciso, tanto da fargli inarcare la schiena, spingendosi di più verso di lui; quello fece gemere entrambi, allo stesso tempo.  
Il resto fu dettato dalle loro voci, dai movimenti sempre più veloci di Brandeis, da Donovan che si aggrappava alla sua schiena o allo schienale del divano, finché entrambi non arrivarono al culmine, quasi insieme, e Brandeis cercò con molta forza di non crollargli letteralmente addosso. 

Dopotutto, a Donovan non serviva altro, nella vita. Non importava che la sua gamba lo facesse dannare, certe volte; non importava che quel bar fosse sia una maledizione che una benedizione; non importava che il suo corpo respingesse qualsiasi tipo di impianto che sembrava ormai essere l’unico modo per vivere, in quel mondo. 

A volte, tutto quello che gli bastava era sentire la musica di Brandeis, al piano, sfogliare il proprio taccuino e ricordarsi della foto scattata tempo addietro, di sentirlo dire qualche scemenza, di essere baciato e amato. In fondo, niente era più importante dei sentimenti umani, per Donovan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, go play The Red Strings Club, you can thank me later.


End file.
